


"I can't be sure."

by zugzwang4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Malfoy Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwang4/pseuds/zugzwang4
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are brought to Malfoy Manor. It's no question whether or not Draco recognizes him.-Scene told from Draco's point of view. Very short and no dialogue.





	

    They recognized him as soon as he was dragged in, held tight at the collar of his ratted shirt.

    It didn’t matter how beaten up his face was, bleeding from both his nose and mouth, one eye bruised and swollen, they would recognize him anywhere. His hair, now grown out past his soft- and surprisingly scruffy- jawline, was still shaggy in that way he had never been able to tame. His nose looked fractured but was still as round as ever, turning up just at the end.

    He had grown over the past couple of years- my how he had grown- but they knew him too well not to notice the familiar way he held himself. The way his head was raised high, but shoulders still tensed and pulled in defensively. The way his hands never seemed to relax, clenching and unclenching like he was always expecting an attack, too plausible to be paranoia.

    It looked as though he had been living on a forest floor through the past months- the rumors were true, then. His clothes were a mess, hanging off him in a way that had nothing to do with size and all to do with not being made to handle such rough treatment. They were reminded of that first day, the boy with shirt and pants over two sizes too big and a look on his face like the world was brand new. They had no idea what he was wearing on his feet but they suspected there was so much dirt that even he had forgotten.

    As he was thrown to the ground in front of them, any doubt that may have been hiding in their mind was forced to vanish. As he knelt there, staring back in a way that almost seemed pleading, there was no way they could be anything but sure. Because those eyes, so green one could call them “magical”, they could only ever be his.


End file.
